<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talking with your fists by DearCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408795">Talking with your fists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat'>DearCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Archive [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Cloud ichigo, Gen, Humor, Possessive Skies, Tsuna does have a fuze, Tumblr Prompt, clouds being clouds, it's just too long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Ichigo being Tsuna's Cloud (probably with like a Sky secondary or something) and Kyouya being Xanxus's Cloud. That'd fit them both better, i think. Kyouya would be glad the Baby Omnivore had a proper Carnivore to guard him instead of him finally, now he could poke at that interesting assassin Carnivore. If it was Depowered Ichigo who got swept up in Vongola Shenanigans that year and some his friends and family were ignoring him would be just. *chef's kiss*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hibari Kyouya &amp; Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Archive [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1374</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p class="npf_chat">Oh yes! Tell me more!</p><p class="npf_chat"><b>Also:</b> I hope you don’t mind but Kyoya and Ichigo kind of stole the show.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo and Kyoya have an understanding, one mostly made out of blood, fists and maybe one or two phrases. The fact is that they get along better than anybody would expect. They’re good friends, they understand each other. Maybe it's because both of them are better at talking with their fists than with their mouths. Maybe it's more than that. Neither of them cares.</p><p>So when Kyoya asks him to show up during one night to Namimori for some tournament, Ichigo bitches a little but he does so anyway. He owes the other teenager anyway, for saving his ass from the fullbring fiasco. And it's not like Ichigo has many reasons to stay in Karakura lately. For all that it's his town, it's feeling less and less <em>his</em> lately.</p><p>He really should have seen the betrayal coming but he had been far too blinded by his grief and anger, by his sense of betrayal. By the loneliness. Kyoya snapped him out of it and helped him train his fullbring anyway. Ichigo is not going to ask what happened to those bastards.</p><p>When Ichigo arrives, it’s to find two groups facing off. Ichigo doesn’t bother with them, he makes a beeline for his friend. “Oi, Kyoya. What’s going on?” this is not Karakura, it’s Namimori, Ichigo won’t barge in.</p><p>Kyoya meets him halfway, putting a hand covered in violet flames between them. His gaze seems to say, “now you.” So Ichigo takes one good look at it, at the way it feels on his skin, and imitates. Fighting, at least, has always come easy to him. </p><p>Watching the flames curling around Ichigo, Kyoya makes a pleased sound. He points his tonfas at a kid, small and scared-looking, he makes something inside of Ichigo stir. This kid, Ichigo thinks, needs somebody to protect him. The kid just watches them with terrified fascination. “Your little animal,” Kyoya offers.</p><p>The hybrid hums (is he even a hybrid anymore? What with two-thirds of his soul just gone). Tilting the brat’s chin up with one hand, Ichigo nods once. “Mine now, Kyoya.” It just feels right.</p><p>Hibari nods back, looking pleased and throws Ichigo a ring even as he hangs another from his neck.</p><p>“This is against the rules,” a masked woman complains but both teenagers ignore her. Neither of them ever cared much for rules enforced by others.</p><p>Ichigo takes a look at the ring and snorts, shoving it in his pocket. “Never knew you to need a reason for a fight.”</p><p>“Neither do you,” Kyoya comments, “the little animal suits you better. The monkey king is mine.”</p><p>Taking one good look at the man Kyoya is pointing at, Ichigo snorts. The other teenager is right, of course. “Weapons?”</p><p>Kyoya looks almost wistful for a second. “No,” he denies, “later, at the dojo.”</p><p>Right, it wouldn’t do to destroy Kyoya’s precious school. Fists it is.</p><p>In the end, they end up fighting through the entire night and well into the morning. It would seem that with fists they’re evenly matched. This time.</p><p>They both collapse in a heap next to one another once it finally registers through their battle haze. “Dojo?” Ichigo asks because he’s itching for his sword even if it isn’t Zangetsu.</p><p>Hibari nods in approval and they drag themselves up.</p><p>“This battle is not over,” the masked woman cuts them off. “One of you needs to complete the ring.”</p><p>“The ring?” Ichigo suddenly remembers, patting himself as he looks for it.</p><p>“I lost it,” Kyoya shrugs, entirely uncaring.</p><p>“Yeah, me too. Was it important?”</p><p>“No,” the prefect picks up his tonfas. “Let's go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I know it's short but alas... I'm uploading three chapters today. In compensation of not uploading last week and because this one is so short.</p><p>Anyway, happy belated holidays and a survivable new year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His Cloud is missing. Not that that is very surprising. Xanxus’s Cloud has a territory and it’s nowhere near Italy which means that Xanxus’s Cloud is around only when Xanxus calls the damn brat for a mission or two that might just interest his shitty Cloud enough to travel. That is not a problem, the problem is that Hibari isn’t doing his rounds in Namimori, is nowhere near the Varia Castle, he’s actually nowhere Xanxus can find him. And that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a fucking problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can call him impure Sky all they fucking want, the old men cannot take away the fact that Xanxus is still very much a Sky and a damn powerful one at that. And Skies are possessive. So here Xanxus is, with the tiny slip of a brat that is Sawada by his side, in front of some goddam candy store that even sweet soft Sawada eyes with something like annoyed tolerance. Xanxus will ask his questions later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without bothering to knock, Xanxus strides inside, “well, you trash, where is my Cloud?” He ignores the small surprise of having Sawada follow behind him without any sign of protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you need Ichi-nii for?” Sawada inquires, almost conversationally. “Another mess to clean up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, Sawada doesn’t like these people at all, duly noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to the table, a damn powerful misty lightning eyes them up with more than a little mischief barely hidden behind a ridiculous fan. “Ah, not this time, Tsuna,” a tap of that fan against the table and then the man stands, all fluid lethal movement. Xanxus wants him, and why not? Sawada has two Mists. Levi A Than will like the shopkeeper, Xanxus knows. “They are wreaking havoc in Hueco Mundo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stops Sawada short, “what?! I thought Kyoya didn’t have enough spiritual energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does now,” the blonde smiles with all the schadenfreude of a  troublemaker, “not even the laws of our paltry reality apply to him, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. That seems exactly like the kind of bullshit either of their Clouds would get up to. By Sawada's grimace, he knows it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tea?" The shopkeeper offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Xanxus isn't much of a tea person but he has to start </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He drops carelessly by the table (if this man is Kurosaki's mentor, there's no way he cares much for manners) and leans back. "Black ops?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urahara's eyes sharpen, his smile turning a bit sharper. Oh yes, the blonde will fit right in with his boys. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, as always:<br/>My social media:<br/>▪︎<a href="https://dearcat1.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, for more drabbles like this one.<br/>▪︎<a href="https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1333169163980902413?s=19">Twitter</a>, for snippets of current work and random thoughts.<br/>▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My <a href="https://dearcat1.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>